


Niebezpieczeństwo

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: Ogłaszam was szwagrem i szwagrem [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crobby - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Salthazar - Freeform, brak bety, sugerowany Sabriel, sugerowany Samifer
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean nagle nie chce brać ślubu, a Cas musi wiedzieć o co chodzi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niebezpieczeństwo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



> Tytuł pochodzi z wyzwania [100 drabbli w 100 dni](http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html) ale nie biorę w nim udziału.

— Dean, może w końcu wzięlibyśmy ślub? — spytał Cas, przez co Winchester zamarł.

— Dlaczego?

— No wiesz, jesteśmy już zaręczeni od dwóch lat i…

— Niektórzy są znacznie dłużej — powiedział szybko Dean.

Castiel westchnął i zamknął właśnie czytaną książkę — im dłużej przebywał z Winchesterami, tym więcej posiadał ludzkich odruchów. Wiedział, że musiał być jakiś powód, dla którego Dean nagle zaczyna się wycofywać, skoro jeszcze niedawno nie miał nic przeciwko.

— O co chodzi? — spytał. — Michał ci czegoś nagadał, czy…

— To nie dlatego — powiedział Dean. — Po prostu… kiedy już weźmiemy ślub to... Och, do diabła, Bóg będzie moim teściem!

— A wspomniany diabeł szwagrem — mruknął Sam z drugiego końca pokoju.

— Nawet mi nie przypominaj — jęknął, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

— Dean, nie cieszysz się, że będę twoim szwagrem? — spytał Lucyfer, leżący właśnie na kanapie i wyjadający Gabrielowi cukierki. — Wiesz, zawsze mogę znaleźć inny sposób, by tak się stało — spojrzał na Sama, a Dean poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze.

— Nawet się nie waż spróbować — warknął.

— Ja się mogę hajtnąć z twoim bratem — powiedział Gabriel, zabierając Lucyferowi słodycze.

— Zrób to! — krzyknął Dean. — Byleby on — wskazał na Lucyfera — tego nie zrobił.

— Ej! A w czym ja niby jestem gorszy? — spytał szatan.

— Hmm, niech no pomyślę — Dean udał, że się zastanawia. — Jesteś cholernym diabłem. To ci nie wystarcza?

— Czyli wolisz mieć w rodzinie Trickstera niż diabła?

— Tak! Gabriel ma moje błogosławieństwo.

— Nie zgadzam się — powiedział Sam.

— Ja też — wtrącił się Balthazar, wchodząc do pokoju. — I nie to, żeby coś, ale jestem z Samem już od roku, i jeśli ktoś weźmie z nim ślub, to ja.

— Niby dlaczego ty? — prychnął Gabe.

— Nie słyszałeś co powiedziałem? Jesteśmy w związku już od roku. — Usiadł Samowi na kolanach, a Winchester odruchowo go objął. — W dodatku ty — jego palec został oskarżycielsko wycelowany w Lucyfera — chciałeś go opętać i rozpocząć apokalipsę, a ty  — tym razem wskazał na Gabriela — zabiłeś jego brata setki razy.

— Tak właściwie to trzysta — poprawił go odruchowo drugi archanioł.

— No właśnie. Czyli Sam jest mój, a wam nic do tego.

Dwaj archaniołowie zaczęli protestować i kłócić się z Balthazarem.

— Hej! — zawołał Sam. — A ja mam tu coś do powiedzenia?

— Nie — warknęli wszyscy trzej i wrócili do kłótni.

— Widzisz, Sammy, tyle nie miałeś partnera — powiedział Dean, ściągając na siebie uwagę wszystkich, — a teraz masz aż trzech.

— Zamknij się — powiedział ten i Dean był przekonany, że Sam rzuciłby w niego książką, gdyby nie byłaby tak cenna.

— W każdym razie… — Cas usiłował skierować rozmowę na właściwe tory. — Posiadanie szatana za szwagra, a Boga za teścia na pewno nie będzie takie złe.

— Tak? — spytał Dean. — A jak się czujesz z tym, że w dniu naszego ślubu, Crowley stanie się twoim teściem, hm?

— Koleś — powiedział Sam. — Ja naprawdę starałem się o tym zapomnieć, wiesz?

— To na pewno nie będzie takie złe — powiedział Castiel.

— Dean, — wtrącił się Lucyfer — obojętnie co zrobisz, ja i tak wymyślę sposób na to, żeby zostać twoim szwagrem. Możesz to zrobić po dobroci, biorąc ślub z moim bratem. Albo możemy to załatwić w inny sposób…

— Wiesz, Cas, chyba zmieniłem zdanie. To kiedy bierzemy ten ślub?

 


End file.
